


Meet Me In The Hallway

by MaryCollins0616



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCollins0616/pseuds/MaryCollins0616
Summary: Louis gets a note, and then a surprise visitor, and then ruins the best thing he has
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Meet Me In The Hallway

Louis

I walked towards my dressing room using my hand to swipe the fringe out of my eyes. I pass by members of the screw running around, setting things up for the show tonight. 

I quickly get in the dressing room grabbing a water bottle and chugging half of it. On the desk is a folded piece of paper. I pick it and unfold it looking down at the words scrawled on the paper.

20 minutes before showtime.  
Meet me in the hallway ;)  
-H

It wasn’t the ideal place for a pre show rendezvous, but any chance for the two of us to be alone was going to be taken. 

As I smile down at the small note in front of me I hear the door behind me open.

“Hello Louis’

Satan.

“Simon, what are you doing here?” I ask turning around to face him. I gulp. He’s holding papers. That can’t be good. 

I quickly take the note and shove it in my back pocket, hoping he doesn’t take notice of it.

“From Harry I suppose” He says pointing to where I once held the note in my hand.

I don’t say anything. 

He has a warped smile on his face. One he’s only using to try and seem like a good person. But I’m not an idiot.

“The two of you are very close, It’s nice to see all you boys are good friends.” 

“Yeah. Good friends” He only nods as he steps further into the room shutting the door behind him.

Shit.  
What did I do?  
We’ve been careful.  
We haven’t had any slip ups.  
People think I'm with Eleanor.  
So why the fuck is he here?

“You care about Harry, you would never want to put him or his career in jeopardy. Right?”  
“What’s going on?” I ask him incredibly confused about the situation.

What could I do to hurt harry? Or his career?

“If people know you and Harry are...close, it won’t end well. For either of you. But especially Harry. I mean all your fans are in love with Him, if they think he’s involved with you that won’t be good. Sales would plummet. Your careers would be over. And it would be all because of you. You don’t want that do you?”

“No”

“I didn’t think so,” he says, placing the papers on my dressing table. “So all you have to do is sign these and you will have nothing to worry about”

“What are they?”

“It’s a contract. Saying you and Harry will not spend any time together alone when there is a chance you could be seen. You won’t sit next to each other in interviews. And you’ll not touch or talk to each other while in public.”

“That’s crazy”

“It’s what you have to do to keep your careers safe.”

“What if I don’t sign it?”

“Then everything goes to shit”

He never curses. The fake smile he once had was replaced by a stone cold look on his face. This is serious.

But how can I just agree to signing our relationship away.

“And it stays between us” He adds, staring at me and seeing the wheels turning in my brain.

“If I sign this. His career will be safe?” 

“You have my word. But only if I have yours”

“Ok.” I say with a slightly shaky breath. “I’ll sign”

He pulls a pen out of his front pocket and gives it to me.

I don’t want to. These terms are ridiculous, and pretty much impossible to abide by.  
But it’s for Harry.

I can’t ruin his dream.

With shaky hands and a shakier breath I sign on the dotted line. 

Louis Tomlinson.

There in black ink. Signing away the best thing I have, to save the best thing he has.

“I’m glad you made the right decision,” He says taking the contract and the pen from my grasp before turning back to the door he came through.

“Have a great show Louis” He says, his fake smile returning before shutting the door. It isn’t until he’s gone that I let the tears fall.

Shit.  
I’m supposed to be the strong one.

I look at the clock.  
20 minutes before showtime.

I suck up the tears wiping them with the collar of my t-shirt and going out the door to the somewhat secluded hallway by Harry's dressing room.

He smiles as soon as he sees me.

“Lou”

“Haz” I say weakly trying to act as if I'm okay but knowing I'm about to ruin the best thing I have.

“Are you okay?” He asks, reaching up to stroke my cheeks. “Lou have you been crying? What's wrong?”

I try so hard to relax to not relax into his touch. Instead I take his arm pulling it from my face and intertwining our fingers and looking at them.

“We can’t do this anymore” I say eyes focused on anything but his face

“What do you mean”

“Us. We can’t be us anymore”

“Why? What happened?” He’s confused. He looks like he might cry. I'm already on the verge of tears again.

“It’s not working. We can’t be together.” I am willing myself not to cry. I can’t do that. I can’t break down in front of him.

“Louis don’t do this. I love you. You love me. We love each other”

“I...I don’t love you” 

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me. If you don't love me at least be brave enough to say it to my face” He’s calm. I thought he would have started shouting. He was always the levelheaded one.

I don’t want to face him. As soon as I do it all becomes real.

I lift my head up to look into his glassy green eyes, He’s about to cry. And I’m the reason. He’s about to cry because of me.

“I don’t love you,” I say staring at him. My heart fucking shatters. It’s definitely the biggest lie I’ve ever told. And it is the worst thing i have ever done. “I’m sorry Harry. But I don’t love you”

Before he has a chance to say anything else I turn around and go. 

Leaving him alone in the hallway.  
***************  
Harry

I knocked on Louis' door a few times. When there was no answer I opened the door and went inside placing the note I had written on the dressing table. I take a look at myself in the mirror fixing my hair before making my way out the door towards my own dressing room.

“Harry” A voice stops me and I turn around to see simon. 

“Hello”

“It's nice to see you,” He says smiling.

“You too” I say with a small smile back. 

“Have a good show tonight”

“Thank you” I say, turning around and walking back to my dressing room.  
Simon was fine. He wasn’t great but the things he did were help our career. For some reason he scared he shit out of Louis. I think it was most likely because he was the one in control and he had a say in our every move. So he wasn’t great, but he could have been worse. I sat in my dressing room looking at things on twitter and talking to the boys through our group chat.  
At 25 till showtime I left my dressing room and went to the hallway to meet Louis.

I smile as soon as I see him walking towards me.

“Lou” I say when he looks at me 

“Haz” Something is wrong. I can tell already. His eyes look red and puffy.

“Are you okay?” I ask, stroking his cheeks with my thumb “Lou have you been crying? What's wrong?”

“We can’t do this anymore” He says, eyes staring down at the floor and removing my hand from his face.

“What do you mean?” I ask confused and a bit scared

“Us. We can’t be us anymore”

“Why? What happened?” I want to shout ‘what the fuck is going on’ 

“It’s not working. We can’t be together.” This isn’t real

“Louis don’t do this. I love you. You love me. We love each other” I say pleading with him to go back to reality. To realize who he’s talking to and what he’s saying

“I...I don’t love you” This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me” I say, my voice breaking and the tears starting to slip from my eyes. “If you don't love me at least be brave enough to say it to my face” 

He takes a moment before looking into my eyes. His blue irises are surrounded in a sea of tears, or maybe that’s just what I see through the ocean swarming in my own eyes.

“I don’t love you, I’m sorry Harry. But I don’t love you” He says and I can feel my heart breaking.

This isn’t louis. Louis wouldn’t do this. He loves me and he wouldn’t break me into a million pieces for no reason.

Me turns and leaves. Getting away from me as quickly as possible.

Leaving me in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad while writing.  
> Obviously this is inspired by Meet Me In The Hallway by Harry Styles


End file.
